


Bee Mine

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John receives a Valentine's card from his sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

The sunlight woke John up. Looking to his right he saw the space next to him was empty but a small envelope was laid on the pillow. Pulling out the card John saw a photo of a honeycomb and bee on the front cover with the words ‘Bee Mine’ written on the bottom. Smiling he opened it to read the message inside.

 

_John,_

_Once I scoffed at the idea of giving cards to a ‘loved one.’  Especially on a holiday created as a marketing ploy by greeting card companies. However, after meeting a stubborn army doctor three decades ago I now find such an idea oddly appealing. This is something I blame you for._

_Sherlock_

 

Getting up from the bed John walked over to the wardrobe and reached towards the back where he knew a small box was kept. Taking it back to the bed, John snuggled under the duvet.  Removing the lid he was able to see the twenty-four cards inside with covers identical to the one he held in his hand. But when the cards were opened each one held a message John held dear to his heart.

 

A lanky body soon joined him. “Sentimental,” Sherlock teased.

 

John kissed his husband’s nearby temple. “How many more years’ worth of these cards do you have?”

 

Sherlock’s eyes twinkled, “Five boxes.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the first of two Valentine's fics I will be posting. Both were intended to be 221B, one from each of the boys; however the second piece grew from 221 words to 1,395. I've stopped being surprised. Anyway, I will be posting the second one tomorrow.


End file.
